Project Summary/Abstract For Colorado?s Retail Food Program Proposal to Expand Standardized Statewide Data System Capture of Inventory and Inspection Results in Support of the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards The intent of this cooperative agreement award is to increase the number of local public health agencies in Colorado using a statewide Retail Food Program data system. In an effort to expand uniformity among the local regulatory programs responsible for food protection in Colorado, the goal of this cooperative agreement is to assist the 18 local agencies that currently use disparate data systems in a migration to the statewide data platform. This project will improve conformance with multiple Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards, including Standards 1, 3, 4, 6 and 8. The pace and order of local agencies migrating into the Colorado Retail Food data system will be determined by the pace at which those agencies can prepare data into formats suitable for migration, the effective date of pending regulation revisions, the stability of current local data systems, and availability of funds. This project anticipates at least two and as many as five counties migrating into the Colorado data system each year during the three-year project period.